


Born for Leaving

by RiseAgainstEvil



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 16:22:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2818553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseAgainstEvil/pseuds/RiseAgainstEvil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people are just born for leaving, they can't stay in one place for very long. Their souls aching for adventure and travel, craving something new. She was just one of those people, and Coby knew that very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born for Leaving

_Should this happen to be the end of everything I've known; could I lay in your arms? Against your chest is where I would like to be when I die._  
  
Breath in, breath out she'd tell herself again and again. Desperately trying to keep her concentration on breathing, so as not to forget to breath and end up slipping away so easily. Light and ragged as her breathing was, she'd keep holding on to the fragile life she had left. She knew he'd come for her soon, he wouldn't leave her behind. He just wasn't like that. But perhaps, knowing him well, he simply had been caught up doing something else at the time. Things rarely seemed to go according to plan when it came to him.   
  
She could feel the energy draining slowly from her body as she struggled to keep her eyes open and aware, her sight was blurring, everything melding and blending together. She couldn't depict what she was seeing anymore, the colors strange and foreign as everything seemed fuzzy and distant. But she had to keep hanging on, she had to keep fighting the eminent death hovering over her still form. She had promised to be there until the end for him. She always kept her promises, there had not been one promise so far that she had broken, and she planned to keep it that way.  
  
It was growing increasingly hard to breathe, the feeling of a large weight upon her chest forcing her to take smaller breaths. It was painful, breathing in the burning ashes that scorched her lungs with a fiery inferno. Yet she couldn't cough, couldn't choke. She could only hope that he would reach her soon, she didn't want to break her promise.   
  
Metallic, that was the taste of her blood filling her mouth so quickly that she was afraid she'd choke on the crimson liquids. It was a bitter taste she rather disliked, yet she ignored it, her vision blurring and swirling. Yet she clung to consciousness even still, trying to hold out just a bit longer, if only to prolong the inevitable end that was fast approaching her still form.   
  
It was peaceful, the feeling of floating and drifting along a calm ocean, thoughts hazy as a storm raged on around her. Yet a voice calling her name from deep within the confines of her weakened heart pierced through that haze in a loud and echoing cry that seemed to shatter the gates of heaven and earth itself. The deafening roar of sound was loud enough to create a white noise, ever present yet almost silent.   
  
He was calling her name, she could hear him. Pleading her to stay with him, to keep her promise. But perhaps it was to late, she was already so far gone. Even if a doctor where to make it there soon enough, her precious blood was not easily found in humans, it was quite rare to be precise.   
  
The odds where seemingly stacked against her today, nothing was going in favor of her survival, and she almost laughed at the thought. Being a pirate meant nothing usually went in your favor, so it was almost Ironic that she would meet her end here. And he was not yet by her side, despite being able to hear him, she could tell he was quite far away. She could only imagine the look of pure shock and horror on his beautiful face when her heart beat would cease.

The voices would leave, one by one. Fading from within his heart, he would soon discover their deaths and be horrified. He'd cry, like the cry baby he had always been. But she knew he would get stronger, that was what he had promised.  
  
He couldn't cry for her, if he did, it'd break their promise. He had promised to stop being a crybaby and a coward, and she had promised to stay despite being born for leaving. She had never stayed in one place for very long, not with the bounty over her head.   
  
But she fell in love. She had fallen in love with exactly the kind of person she shouldn't have, a marine. Her natural enemy. But he had been so kind to her, and she couldn't help it. So she found herself visiting him often. Risking her life just to see him.   
  
But she was a different kind of woman than one would expect. She'd come and go as she pleased, and she knew it hurt the boy. Coby, he was growing up. She couldn't wait to see him become an admiral, but she supposed she wouldn't be able to see that anymore.   
  
She would be on of the few pirates at the battle of marineford that would be sunken into the sea, she could feel the heat melting the frozen ice around her. Yet she didn't mind, not at all. She was holding on, holding on for him.   
  
She held on, even when her body was plunged into the icy depths and she saw the world around her drifting away as she sunk ever deeper beneath the waves.   
  
 _"You know...I've always had a thing for leaving unexpectedly...I'm sorry I can't keep that promise."_  
  
"Captain, sir, have you identified the woman frozen in the block of Ice yet?" Coby's quiet tone broke the silence. The adressed man turned to look at Coby and nodded.   
  
"Her name is (Y/n) (l/n), aka the 'Wandering Pirate maiden."  
  
Coby's heart shattered into a million pieces the moment he heard those words leave the mans lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
